dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Law and Order
} |name = Law and Order |image = Ca1.png |px = 270px |start = Entering City of Amaranthine |end = Constable Aidan |location = City of Amaranthine |previous = None |next = None |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening }} Law and Order is a side quest in Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening. Background Upon entering the City of Amaranthine for the first time, a city guard will approach The Warden and want to search your bags for smuggled goods, for which he is quickly scolded by his commander in defense of the Warden-Commander. The city is having trouble with smugglers and thieves who have all but taken over the city. The Warden will then be approached by Constable Aidan who will tell you that, if you have time, the city guards could use your help with a particular problem. Speak to him again to get the quest. There are two distinct paths that you can take with this quest line: you can help the smugglers, or you can help the city guards. If you choose to side with the smugglers, you get an extra person to fight at Vigil's Keep for you, as it is the only way to get a key into the guard house in Amaranthine, however the guards will call you a murderer and treat you rudely. Walkthrough Speak with Constable Aidan after the gate guard cutscene to initiate the quest. Aidan will direct you to a "Suspicious Character" in the marketplace next to Glassric the Weaponsmith. This character will greet you but soon identify you as the person who was talking with the guards before and will start running. This will then lead you in a clockwise chase around Amaranthine through 5 groups of "Hired Goons" that ends on the western part of town just outside the walls. The Warden can take their time to clear them out as the "Suspicious Character" will wait for them by each consecutive group and is invulnerable to attacks. The last group consists of several smaller groups scattered around the area outside of the gates. It is only necessary to kill the group with the leader to advance the quest. After the last group, the "Suspicious Character" will run to an abandoned house outside of the city. Afterwards, go back to the city gates and speak to Constable Aidan to inform him of what happened and initiate the last part of the quest. Constable Aidan will tell The Warden to find the doorman and get his key to enter the smuggler's hideout in order to apprehend them. This will spawn a "Shady Character" outside the abandoned house where the chase ended. Upon talking to him, he will immediately attack and eventually drop the Smugglers' Key which unlocks the trapdoor in the abandoned house which leads to the Smuggler's Cove, the final area of the quest. The Smuggler Leader as well as the remaining smugglers will attack as soon as you approach. After they are killed, return to Constable Aidan who will thank you and give 10 . The quest will then be marked as completed. Rewards * , , (after reporting the secret door). * 750 XP, 10 , and , , upon reporting back to Aidan (after killing the Smuggler Leader). Notable Items * The Smuggler Leader's contains various gems and gold, Trickster's Gloves and Feet of the Nimble. * The Smuggler Leader can have one of Gloves of Guile, Antivan Leather Boots, Spear-Thrower, The Felon's Coat or The Rose's Thorn as random loot. Notable for companions: Notes * Both quests will be marked completed with disapproval from both the city guard as well as the smugglers if you have both Smuggler's Run and Law and Order in your quest log, and you enter the Crown and Lion while still in the process of killing the groups of "Hired Goons"; you can then ask the Bartender to open the hidden passageway. You can enter the hidden passageway, and if you finish killing the "Hired Goons," a quest marker will show up on Constable Aidan, but he refuses to speak with you. Bugs * If you start Law and Order and its counterpart quest, the Smuggler's Run (by either speaking to Constable Aidan or Shady Character), you will not be able to initiate Sigrun's Roguish Past. Initiate Sigrun's quest first before starting either of the smuggler's quests. * If you finish the quest but also have already done the first part of Smuggler's Run, the quest will be updated and Constable Aidan will have the finish quest symbol over his head, but he refuses to talk to you. * If you kill all the smugglers in the smuggler's cove before starting the Law and Order side quest, the finished quest symbol won't appear above Constable Aidan's head, but you can still talk to him and finish the quest. This, however, will not remove the quest symbol above the trap door to the Smuggler's cover outside the city. * If you accept both this quest and Smuggler's Run, then finish this quest by killing all of the smugglers, the dwarven bartender will still have the quest icon over his head and you will be able to ask him to open the passage. Doing so will cause the guards to start calling you a murderer, regardless of whether you have finished the quest or not. * There is an unofficial fix that prevents the guards from hating you if you kill the smugglers, and prevents "Sigrun's Roguish Past" questline from breaking. This fix need to be installed before beginning Law and Order, and is available here. It works by eliminating the dialogue option to "open the passage" that takes place between Warden and the Dwarf Bartender inside the inn if you engage the smugglers in combat. It will also cause Mischa to temporarily de-spawn after accepting the Law and Order quest until you have killed all smugglers. ** There is an alternative fix available on the BioWare Social Network (still online as of 02/19/17) that works by re-spawning Mischa every time you enter the city of Amaranthine after killing the 4 bands of smugglers and solving this quest, but will not, however, prevent the warden from having the dwarf in the inn open the passage should they agree to stop the smugglers, making the city guards hate the Warden regardless of how the quest lines play out. Category:Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening side quests Category:Amaranthine side quests